phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Newsletter submissions/The Numbers Game: Behold, The 2013 Year-In-Review-Inator!
We all know it's gonna be a happy new year. But before we say goodbye to the year that is quickly receding, let's take a look back at it. Welcome to the Tri-State Gazette's proud New Year's tradition - behold, the fifth annual The Numbers Game Year-In-Review-Inator! A pair of events highlighted 2013 in the world of Phineas and Ferb. The show's second hour-long special, "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", premiered on August 16 to an audience of 3.76 million viewers. The crossover was the No. 1 broadcast for the week among both Kids 2-11 (scoring the year's highest rating of 5.7) and Kids 6-11, as well as being Disney Channel's No. 1 show for the week (the only time Phineas and Ferb accomplished that feat in 2013). Additionally, it led the pack with a 0.6 rating among Adults 18-49. On the other hand, the "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown Hosted by Kelly Osbourne" was not as successful; the 45 minute episode could only muster 3.12 million viewers on June 28. However, neither of those specials was the most-watched episode of 2013. That honor goes instead to "My Sweet Ride", which picked up 3.77 million viewers back on Ferb-ruary 1. That episode was also the No. 1 program of its week among Kids 6-11, hitting the show's high point for the year at 7.6, and also topped the year's new episodes with a 5.7 rating among Tweens 9-14. In addition, it scored the show's highest finish in the Cable Top 25 for the year, checking in at No. 14. Trailing it among regular episodes were "Fly On the Wall", which kicked off the year with 3.39 million viewers on January 11, and "One Good Turn" which scored 3.31 million viewers on August 9. A variety of additional merchandise also debuted in 2013. The show's fourth soundtrack album, Phineas and Ferb: Rockin' and Rollin' was released on September 10. Two DVDs came out during the year, "Animal Agents" on February 26 and the "Mission Marvel" DVD on October 1. Majesco released the series' fourth retail video game, Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff on August 12, and a mobile game Agent P DoofenDASH on November 14, which has been downloaded over 100,000 times on Android devices alone. Furthermore, the 2012 mobile game Where's My Perry continued its incredible success into 2013, now having gotten over 10 million downloads of the free version and over 1 million purchases of the paid version just on Android devices. Phineas and Ferb is set to go to some very exciting places in 2014. Not to mention a few other as yet unrevealed hour-long specials, among them are the Himalayas, the cores of many fans' hearts (apparently), one click over on the dimensional continuum, and even to a summer vacation far, far away. With all of those exciting things coming this year, it's "Just Our Luck" that the 2014 programming slate kicks off on Friday, January 10 at 9:15 PM Eastern (8:15 Central). Until next time, tell us which 2014 Phineas and Ferb episode you're most looking forward to in the Comments, have a happy New Year, and remember...that the numbers never lie. The_Numbers_Game:_Behold,_The_2013_Year-In-Review-Inator!